


First Impressions

by kl125



Series: Saving Face [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth has somehow stumbled into a relationship with Dean and surprisingly, it's working.  The only problem is, he still hasn't met his family and Seth is starting to feel the pressure.





	First Impressions

It had been two months since Dean had inserted himself into Seth's life and so far things were going great.

They'd found that they had a lot more in common than one would think and their differences only endeared them to one another even more.

Seth couldn't believe that Dean was still interested in spending time together; interested in what he had to say and what he was doing. 

He'd been a huge support as he and Marek got ready to open their gym and had already gained them customers among his MMA buddies.

Seth and his friends had become regulars at Roman's bar.  Even Tony had started to warm up to them, but that could have had something to do with him meeting a man of his own.  Seth hadn't met him yet, but he heard from Xavier that he was some sort of Irish punk rocker.

Yes, if Seth thought about it, he was really happy with the way things were progressing.

Dean had never been in a relationship where he was more interested in sharing conversation and cuddles than having sex.  Which is not to say that the sex wasn't great; quite the opposite actually.

That initial chemical reaction that he'd felt the minute he'd seen Seth had only grown, starting with that very first night as Seth wound up in Dean's bed.

Dean had finally found someone who could keep up with him and kept coming back for more.  He'd never had this type of satisfaction in his string of one night stands.

Dean's life had gone from routine to spontaneous in the last couple of months and he was pretty happy about it.

Seth had always had a pretty boring sex life.  The few times he had tried to explore, his partners had looked at him like he was crazy so he'd stuffed that side of him back inside himself.

Finding Dean had been a blessing because he encouraged Seth's wild side to come out.  He took everything Seth had to offer and then found a way to top it, coming up with new things to try that Seth hadn't even imagined in his wildest dreams.

They truly fit together like lost puzzle pieces and Seth was grateful everyday that he'd walked into the bar when he did.

There was just one thing currently standing between them: Seth's family.  They'd been driving Seth crazy asking to meet his boyfriend, but Seth didn't think that Dean was interested in being around his uptight relatives.

Dean hadn't forgotten Tony's comment about meeting Seth's family.  Although he'd said that he could care less about meeting them, the longer time went on without Seth bringing it up, the more insecure Dean got.  

Was Seth embarrassed by him?  Dean didn't know what he was doing wrong.

The whole thing came to a head one day when Seth mentioned that he was having dinner with his parents the following night.  Dean waited for him to ask him along, but found himself getting angry as Seth changed the subject.

Unable to take it any longer, Dean huffed out, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Seth looked over at him in comical surprise, "What are you talking about babe?  Of course I'm not ashamed of you!"

"Then why don't you want me to meet your family?" Dean's tone was clearly a hurt one.

"What?  I didn't think you'd want to meet them.  Aren't you the one who told everyone that we didn't need their blessings?"

"We don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to meet them.  I mean they're your parents right and you came from them, that's reason enough for me!"

Seth sighed as he grabbed Dean's hand and led him over to his couch, taking a seat, "I guess we should have had this conversation a long time ago, but you're the first person in my life who had no idea who my parents are and I liked that."

Dean nodded, "Okay, I get that, but it's been two months babe!"

Seth tried to explain, "You know me as Seth Rollins, but that's my biological name.  My parents were killed in a car crash when I was four and I was adopted into the Helmsley/McMahon dynasty.  I see you know who I'm talking about."

"Who hasn't heard of the McMahons?  They've got their hands in just about every enterprise you can think of.  You're telling me that you were adopted by billionaires?" Dean voice rose in disbelief.  "I'm pretty sure that Vince McMahon owns the sponsor for my MMA fights.  He came by one of our fights one day and everyone was fawning all over him."

Seth sighed again, "Yeah, sounds like my grandfather alright.  He always likes all eyes to be on him."

"Grandfather," Dean continued to stare at him dumbly.  "So whose kid are you, the son or the daughter's?"

"The daughter: Stephanie and her husband Hunter.  They couldn't have kids of their own so they adopted my brother Randy and I.  He's a year older than I am and he's annoying as hell.  We've never really gotten along, he always saw me as competition, particularly because I was the youngest and the closest to our mother.  She doted on me and my father doted on Randy, it caused a lot of hurt and fights in our household.  My father treats me like I'm still a child.  He throws money at me, but doesn't approve of anything I do or anyone I'm with.  My mother at least tries to humor me, but I know she doesn't approve of the way I live my life either," Seth's monotone voice was starting to get to Dean as he squeezed the hand still clutched in his own. Giving him a grateful smile, Seth continued on with a little more feeling, "I was the typical spoiled rich kid, expecting everything to be handed to me until I got away and went to college.  I met my friends and I saw what it was like for them to have to survive on their own and I wanted that for myself.  It's why I wanted to create this gym with Marek.  Yes, I've invested some of my family's money into it, but at the end of the day the idea was all ours and I didn't have to use any of my influence to make it happen."

Dean smiled at him, "You guys are going to do great babe.  You don't need to worry about that!  But I still don't get why you've been hiding me from them."

"I honestly didn't think you'd want to deal with them.  It's not you I'm ashamed of babe.  My parents have helped drive away just about everyone I've ever tried to date.  They are intimidating and intense and I didn't want to subject you to that.  And at the end of the day, the few people they didn't drive away were only after my money in the first place."

Dean threw an arm around his shoulder, "I thought I made it clear before two-toned that I don't give a damn what anyone thinks.  There is nothing they could say or do that would affect the way I feel about you.  What we have right here seems to be working for both of us and until that's not the case, I'm going to be right here.  And as for your money, I knew that first night that you had some, though not to the extent you do, but I could care less about that.  I don't need it or want it, but the fact that you have it doesn't make me think any less of you.  From what I recall, your great grandfather built himself up from nothing and earned every penny of it and I'm sure your grandfather and father have done the same."

Seth grinned up at him gratefully from his perch on his shoulder, "You're amazing, you know that?  What the hell did I do right to wind up walking into that bar when I did?" Seth gave him a little shove.

Dean winked at him, "It was those tight pants, I couldn't resist them!"

Seth threw back his head with a laugh, "Remind me to send a thank you note to the company then.  So babe, do you want to have dinner with me and my parents tomorrow?"

Dean leaned down to kiss him, "I'd love to!"

...

Dean kept nervously tugging on the collar of the dress shirt he was wearing, clearly uncomfortable.  Seth had informed him that dinner was at a upscale restaurant and Dean had wound up at Roman's begging him to help him put together a outfit that would fit in.  

Although Roman had reassured him that he looked great in the blue dress shirt and matching suit coat that brought out his eyes and the nice black dress pants, Dean just felt like he was playing dress up and that everyone would be able to tell how out of place he was.  The fact that he was willing to go to these lengths was a testament of the strong feelings that he had for Seth. 

Trying to calm himself down, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled into Seth's driveway to pick him up.  Seconds later, Seth was heading down the steps, the sour expression on his face betraying his own nervousness.

Keeping with the mood of the evening, Dean hopped out, heading around to open the passenger door for him.  He couldn't help but laugh at Seth's expression as he took in Dean's outfit.  Instantly, Dean felt a lot better about himself as he saw the clear lust visible in Seth's eyes.

"Fuck D, you look incredible!"

"You clean up well yourself two-toned!" Dean grinned as Seth slid into the car, thanking him as he shut the door behind him.

Jumping back into the driver's seat, Dean had to ask, "So Roman told me I shouldn't be worried about trying to impress anyone and just be myself, but I'm pretty damn sure that isn't going to get me anywhere with your parents.  Anything I should be aware of or stay away from?"

Seth shook his head at him, "Look, I already told you that they hate everyone I date.  No one is ever going to be good enough for me, so don't even try to be anything but yourself!  You're who I fell...I mean you're the man that I want to be with so don't go changing a damn thing for them!"

Dean's eyes widened at Seth's slip, "Uh babe, can I ask what you were about to say?" he had been about to pull out, but he'd froze at Seth's words.

Seth blushed, "I didn't mean to say it yet; it's not the time."

"Screw that:  just say it!" Dean urged.

Seth shrugged, "It's probably obvious, but I am pretty freaking stupid in love with you at this point."

Dean laughed, "Well it's still nice to hear.  And in that case, if doing this willingly and dressing up for it wasn't clear enough, I'm completely out of my mind crazy in love with you too.  Kinda think I was from the moment you strutted through that door," Seth stuck his tongue out at him.

Dean pulled Seth across the console for a sizzling kiss before drawing back with a smirk, "Consider that a down payment for tonight."

Seth whined but settled back in his seat as they hit the road.

...

"So Dean, my son tells me you're a fighter?"

Seth's father was a impressive hulk of a man who seemed to be ready to burst out of the suit he was wearing. 

A lesser man would have been intimidated just by his presence, but Dean, now secure in the fact that he didn't need to gain his respect to keep Seth, didn't even flinch when Hunter's handshake was a little too tight and a little too long.

Setting back with his arm around Seth's shoulder, he answered him, "That's right sir.  I'm hoping to get out on the professional circuit soon, but in the meantime I bartend a few evenings a week at my best friend's bar."

"That's how we met," Seth piped in.

Dean grinned as Seth's mom smiled at them, "That's right.  This one turned my head the first time I saw him and we just kind of fell into a relationship naturally."

"My father-in-law sponsors a lot of the MMA events.  I'm sure you've met him," Hunter sneered, clearly suggesting Dean had ulterior motives for pursuing Seth.

"Actually, I haven't, but he was at one of the events I was on; he's an impressive man."

"Yes, yes he is.  He can make a lot of things happen.  People in his orbit only benefit," Hunter continued to dig at him.

"Honey,' Stephanie chided him as she gently nudged him.

Dean could feel Seth tensing up next to him, but he jumped in before Seth could come to his defense, "I've no doubt that's true.  Before yesterday, I would have never guessed he and Seth were related because Seth is so upfront and laid back.  Thinking about it though, when Seth is concentrating on something, he has this intensity about him that I think his grandfather has and you seem to have too."

"Are you saying you didn't know Seth was a McMahon-Helmsley?" Seth's mom asked incredulously.

"Not until yesterday he didn't.  He only knew me by Rollins.  Tony can't keep his mouth shut so he knew I came from a well off family, but I only let him know how well off yesterday.  It was nice not having the family name overshadow us getting to know one another," Seth stated decisively.

"One would think you were embarrassed of us Seth," Hunter glared at him.

"He was being cautious.  Can't blame him for wanting to know what we had was real rather than another person using him to get to his family," Dean stepped in to Hunter's chagrin.

"I wasn't talking to you," Seth's dad hit him with a scathing glare after his words, Dean just smirking back.

"Criticize him, you criticize me.  We're a team and no one gets to put him down in my presence," Dean explained calmly, but assuredly.

Peering at him for a minute, Hunter suddenly tipped his head back, letting out a fierce laugh, "You finally found yourself a good one this time Seth!  He won't let you get away with your usual antics," with a grin, Hunter offered him his hand again, "Welcome to the family Dean!"

Next to them, Seth stared at them in disbelief as Stephanie beamed at them.

Chuckling, Dean threw his arm back around him as he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Told you there was nothing to worry about babe!"

 

 

 


End file.
